


Book One - Part Two: Legacies

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: The Infinite Defenders Series [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batwoman (Comic), DCU (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Angst, Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Batwoman - Freeform, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Bonding, Bruce Wayne Dead, Bruce Wayne Feels, Crossover, Dark, Dating, Death of Batman, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Drinking, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Funeral, Glasshouse, Infinite Defenders, Iron Man 2, Minor Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Nick Fury Knows All, Pain, Post-Iron Man 1, Pre-Iron Man 2, Protective Pepper Potts, Revenge, Speeches, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: After the shocking death of Bruce Wayne in The Dark Knight Rises follow Elena as she becomes a new level of the Dark Knight in a story of revenge, vengeance, justice and pain as well as her struggling relationship with Tony.





	1. Elena Wayne/Batwoman

 

 **Name** : Elena Martha Wayne

 **Alias** : Elena Kyle

 **Nickname** : Lena (Most) Princess (Bruce Wayne)

 **Super name:**  Batwoman

 **Nationality:**  American

 **Species** : Human

**Alias(es)**

Mistress Wayne. Miss Wayne (Alfred)

Bat of New York

Bat Vigilante

Batsy

The Dark Knight

 **Birth date:**  March 5th, 1985

 **Age:**  25/26 (2009/2010)

 **Casting:**  Megan Fox

 

**Family:**

Bruce Wayne/Batman – Father (Retired) **Deceased**

Selina Kyle/Catwoman – Mother (Incarcerated) - 47 years old

Dick Grayson/Nightwing - Adoptive Older Brother

Jason Todd/Robin - Adoptive Older Brother **Deceased**

Robin – Maine Coon Cat

Alfred Pennyworth - Butler, Most Trusted Ally

Barbara 'Babs' Gordon-Grayson/Oracle – Childhood Best Friend, Sister-in-law and Batwoman's Tech Support and Partner

Thomas Wayne † - Grandfather

Martha Wayne † - Grandmother

Brian Kyle † - Grandfather

Maria Kyle † – Grandmother

Maggie Kyle – Aunt

Benjamin Wayne † - Ancestor

Laura Wayne † - Ancestor

Patrick A. Wayne † - Ancestor

Charles Wayne † - Ancestor

Alan Wayne † - Ancestor

**Wayne Enterprises:**

Grace - Personal Assistant

 

 **Pairing** : Tony Stark

**Personality:**

**As Elena:**

Elena is skilled in the art of deception, often hiding her new darker personality by maintaining a façade in public - while still serious and intelligent, she purposefully comes off as still somewhat arrogant, stuck up party girl, so as to avoid anyone from suspecting that she could possibly be the fearsome Batwoman. Elena tends to be extremely suspicious of others, especially those in possession of great power.

Alfred Pennyworth, however, notes that Elena has never been skilled at deceiving him, as he has known Elena since she was a baby. Other than Alfred, however, the only other individuals known to see through Elena's genius deceptions are her father, Bruce, her 'brother' Dick Grayson, and his wife and Elena's childhood best friend Barbara Gordon-Grayson, and possibly Tony Stark. 

 

**As Batwoman:**

Although possessing great disgust and anger towards criminals and villains, Batwoman, like the other Infinite Defenders, is a very caring and selfless person, in addition to being incredibly brave. Batwoman, as a tremendously skilled and well-rounded vigilante and polymath genius (in tactics, deception, criminology, science, engineering, hacking, business, exploitative networking, and martial arts, as well as both inductive and deductive analysis), has bettered herself both mentally and physically to her peak, without any superhuman assistance, thereby making her capable of pulling off terrific feats without actually being superhuman. Batwoman's strongest characteristic is her strong moral code to never kill. Ultimately, Batwoman proves herself to be just as selfless and heroic as Captain America. Batwoman is usually very serious, prim, and even somewhat gloomy. On rare occasions, Batwoman even demonstrates a dry, dark and sarcastic sense of humor, notably when alone with Alfred, Dick or Barbara.

 

 **Notes:** With the death of Bruce Wayne Elena becomes increasingly unstable and dangerous. Hell bent on seeking vengeance she neglects her duties as Elena Wayne and spends more and more time as Batwoman. 

She and Tony become strained as dates are missed, calls are ignored and she seems less and less interested in being with him.  

 

**Batwoman abilities:**

**Peak Human Conditioning:**  Elena Wayne, through intense training and specialised dieting, represents the pinnacle of human physical prowess all of which have naturally heightened her abilities to the highest levels of peak human potential, almost pushing into the early-levels of superhuman conditioning.

 **Peak Human Strength:**  Elena's strength allows her to physically overpower combatants, including elite-trained humans and extraterrestrial troops.

 **Peak Human Speed & Agility:** Elena's athletic prowess grants her incredible agility, reflexes, coordination, and balance while fighting and evading others. Elena is incredibly fast and agile, demonstrating an almost superhuman nimbleness and agility while fighting and evading others. 

 **\- Acrobat:**  Elena trained in gymnastics as a child and teenager and was of a level that she won competitions. She is capable of maintaining her balance on ever the thinnest object, such as a guardrail.

 **Peak Human Durability:**  Elena's muscles and bones can resist to various damages than average humans, due to having become accustomed to the intense physical punishment sustained whilst a Ten Rings prisoner.

 **Peak Human Metabolism:**  Elena's metabolism roughly runs several times faster than an average human due to her strict diet and incredible workout regimen, this allows her to have a near inhuman metabolism, healing, immune system, and longevity. Thus, alcohol has no effect on her as her body burns it off several times faster than average, requiring her to drink several bottles at a time to feel its effects.

 **Master Martial Artist:**  Before her capture Elena had some, but not extensive training at the demand of her father, but once she becomes Batwoman she returns to her training, becoming a formidable master of martial arts including, but not limited to, Boxing, Karate, Wrestling, Muay Thai, Taekwondo, Savate, Krav Maga, Ninjutsu, Kung Fu, Judo, and Aikido.

 **Expert Marksman:**  Elena can throw most projectile weaponry with great accuracy and precision. She is well-versed in the use of conventional firearms such as sniper rifles, grenade launchers, and assault rifles, picking them up and using with ease. Over time in training and experience with her father's notorious batarangs, Elena has learned to improve her skill and use them for various purposes. Elena can utilise her grapple gun with a high degree of accuracy and precision.

 **Stealth:**  Elena is skilled in hiding, using her dark suit to her advantage.

 

**Elena Abilities:**

**Expert Engineer:**  Elena, much like her father before her, is an extremely skilled and prolific engineer and technician, having been able to develop various sophisticated inventions for use throughout her career as Batwoman, as well as leading Wayne Enterprises to become the second largest tech conglomerate in the world. Moreover, Elena will be able to construct the Knightcrawler and Flying Fox, which she will later put to use.

 **Expert Computer Hacker:**  Elena is an extremely skilled hacker. As Batwoman, Elena is able to utilise her highly advanced supercomputer to access feeds from New York City police frequencies and news stations in real-time. Elena's sophisticated Oracle Network operating system allows her to access and gather data.

 **Expert Businesswoman:**  Elena Wayne is an extremely skilled businesswoman, having successfully taken over from her father, and has since lead Wayne Enterprises from the sixth to the second largest tech conglomerate in the world under her leadership. She is known for having her employees' loyalty, as well as her impeccable business ethics.

 **Multilingualism:**  Elena speaks her native English, is fluent in French, Italian and Russian (albeit with a slight accent).

 **Expert Driver:**  Elena is a highly skilled and evasive patrol driver, able to successfully pursue her enemies through the streets of New York City in her father's Batmobile.

 **Expert Pilot:**  Elena is also very proficient at combat piloting

 

**Equipment:**

As the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, Elena Wayne has an immense fortune, making her one of the wealthiest people in the world, rivalled only by extreme few, like her business rival Tony Stark. Her wealth allows Elena access to some of the most sophisticated technology in the world (most of it located in hers (and her father's former) hidden Batcave under Wayne Manor, allowing her to create the equipment that is crucial to her as Batwoman, with it effectively compensating for her lack of superpowers.

 **Batsuit:** Elena has a suit inspired by her father's batsuit. Her Batsuit's is a highly durable Kevlar-Nomex-titanium tri-weave protective suit and combat armor, used to compensate for her lack of invulnerability. It consists of three thin highly durable Titanium-kevlar bodysuit layers and an outer and thinner layer of durable and fireproof spandex. It is invulnerable to knives, and small caliber bullets and is also fireproof. The Batsuit's cowl also digitally alters Elena's voice, making it unrecognisable to those that know her as Elena Wayne. The cowl, neck, gauntlets, and boots are able to effortlessly deflect small arms rounds and blades. In addition, the suit and cape can protect the wearer from explosions. She also has retractable claws on her suit and the toes of her shoes allow her to crawl on ceilings with grates on them.

 **\- Notes:** Elena creates a new version of this suit during this story, a more slender, form fitting version that moves with her, suited more for stealth then full frontal attacks. 

 **\- Catwoman's X-Ray Goggles:**  Elena utilises her mother's goggles which can show her where people are and her goggles can discern armed people from unarmed ones.

 **Batmobile:**  Elena uses her father's imposing and heavily armed custom combat vehicle used for transportation, pursuit and capture.

 **Batwing:**  Elena's aerial combat prototype vehicle with an immense amount of firepower. It is sometimes remotely piloted by Barbara from within the Batcave, via Batcomputer.  **(This will be created during this story)**

 **Knightcrawler:**  Batwoman's other vehicle, used to access rough terrain that cannot be reached via a car or plane. It is a four-threaded tank with each tread on a separate leg so it can walk. It's special function is that at can pierce into surfaces with each leg to climb up walls or hang from a roof. ( **This won't be introduced until Avengers)**

 **Flying Fox:**  Batwoman's future large multi-deck aeroplane purpose-built in order to transport the Infinite Defenders/Avengers around, as well as equipped to store the Batmobile.  **(This won't be introduced until Age Of Ultron)**

 **Batarangs:** Elena utilises her father's extremely sharp (capable of piercing concrete walls), but non-lethal throwing gadgets in the shape of their symbol, wielded by Batwoman when carrying out various different tasks, from incapacitating criminals to breaking through windows. When thrown by someone as strong as Thor or Captain America, they're capable of cutting through even gun barrels and heavily damage them. Elena also leaves batarangs near crime scenes after he's finished as a calling card, with a dual purpose using them as a psychological weapon against other potential wrongdoers.

 **Bolas** : Used for tripping up enemies and cause noise far away to distract targets.

 **Utility Belt:**  Batwoman's specially designed belt, with its many pouches filled with an arsenal of numerous gadgets, weapons and tools at all times, to aid her.

 **Batcomputer:**  Elena's giant and powerful multi-purpose supercomputer console, located in the Batcave, with several monitor screens. This has been significantly improved since her father used it, it's top tech, and beyond. Among other things, one of its monitors is equipped with thermal imaging. It is also constantly hooked up to police radio's from the New York City Police Department, as well as news stations, allowing her to be up to date with all the goings on in her city. When she is on one of her escapades, Barbara utilises the Batcomputer to help her with a specific task.

 **Grapple Gun:**  Elena's line launching, multi-purpose, highly versatile, and handgun-like device that fires a retractable, detachable line with a mechanised, magnetic, or clawed end, which she utilises to traverse New York City, escape danger and remain hidden from foes, all while allowing her to scale rappel, swing, catapult, or slingshot herself along structures or across gaps. It allows her to ascend and descend, much like an elevator or pulley system, at a harmless rate. It consists of a spool of cable, a winding device, and reloading feature. Once, it is shot a surface, it pulls the user at great speed towards their target and quickly retracts into the device once it is reached. This can be done in rapid succession, with the device being able to fire against instantly after retracting, with the speed of the device retracting being similar to flight. It can also be used to pull on an enemy with great force, enough to stun and daze them or to injure them, with the end of the line also acting like a harpoon or spear gun, as it can pierce into the flesh of a target and pull them.

 **Respirator Mask:**  Elena's small mask that allows her to successfully breathe in locations with limited oxygen.

 **Cell Phone Cloner:**  Elena can use a phone capable of cloning the software and contacts of another, allowing her to both listen to the cloned phone's messages and track it.

 

**Weaknesses:**

**Kleptomania:**  Like her mother, Elena has a strong impulse to steal things.


	2. Playlist

**This is a Legacies specific playlist using songs from The Infinite Defenders Series playlist:** https://open.spotify.com/user/5rbo3jh7fz3z1187w9ve6rh6l/playlist/6nNOovkf46FNQtLKU5JXp2?si=TWGCCox7QpuZuBMJ6r1kUA

Some songs will end up on more then one playlist, as they fit with a various movie/books/heroes. 

 

**~~ Who Are You? by Svrcina ~~**

" _You can't escape. You can't outrun. Your DNA. What's in your blood"_

**~~ I Started A Joke by ConfidentialMX ft Becky Hanson~~**

_"I started a joke. Which started the whole world crying. But I didn't see, That the joke was on me. I looked at the skies running my hands over my eyes, I fell out of bed hurting my head from things that I said. I started to cry,  Which started the whole world laughing I looked at the skies running my hands over my eyes, I fell out of bed hurting my head from things that I said, I finally died, Which started the whole world living, If I'd only seen, That the joke was on me"_

**~~ Stand Alone by Generdyn ft Zayde Wolf ~~**

_"I stand alone. Can't get much higher. It's in my bones. The true survivor. I stand alone. I keep on rising. Up to the throne. I won't stop fightin'. Cause I stand alone"_

**~~ Wreak Havoc by Skylar Grey~~**

_"They call me a menace. They say that I'm cursed. But somethin' about me is makin' 'em jealous  
So listen and learn. I herd 'em like cattle. 'Cause I'm surrounded by cowards. And I don't give a F*** when I walk into battle"_

**~~ Bartholomew by The Silent Comedy~~**

_"I rambled with the worst of them. Fell in love with a harlequin. Saw the darkest hearts of men. And I saw myself starin' back again. And I saw myself starin' back again"_

**~~ Rise by League Of Legends~~**

_"Welcome to the wild, no heroes and villains. Welcome to the war we've only begun, so, Pick up your weapon and face it, There's blood on the crown go and take it, You get one shot to make it out alive, so, Higher and higher you chase it, It's deep in your bones, go and take it, This is your moment, now is your time, so, Prove yourself and, RISE, RISE, Make 'em remember you, RISE, Push through hell and, RISE, RISE, They will remember you, RISE"_

**~~ In The End by 2WEI ~~**

_"I tried so hard, and got so far. But, in the end, it doesn't even matter I had to fall, to lose it all"_


	3. Previously

_Tony sits on the edge of the fountain looking up at Wayne Manor, he never got the whole vintage architecture thing, but this house is something else. He actually likes it. He turns to look at Alfie who runs around the grass barking, he smiles at it. Amused.  
_

_"Hey" Elena greets behind him, walking to meet him. Tony turns to face her, his eyes finding Robin on his lead at her side. He starts laughing._

_"What is that thing?" Tony asks through his laughter._

_"This is Robin...my cat" Elena answers, Tony looks to her._

_"That is not a cat" he argues. "That is a damn panther" she laughs as Robin bounds over to Archie, the cat towers over the robot dog. Tony shares a look with Elena._

_"So you came all this way just to meet Robin?" she asks crossing her arms over her chest. He nods and steps closer to her._

_"Not just Robin" he admits, she looks to him. "I've been thinking about you a lot" he admits quietly. "I don't think about women" he tells her. "I don't find myself just....wanting to be around them..... but I do with you" he whispers. "If you'll have me" he starts stroking her arm._

_"Sure Iron Man could have his pick of the ladies now" she teases slightly._

_"There's only one woman he's got his eyes set on, sweetheart" he promises before he leans down brushing his nose over hers before kissing her, she sighs softly against his lips before kissing him back. Tony's fingers brush against Elena's before he threads his fingers with hers, she looks down and smiles, he kisses her cheek. Their moment is destroyed when The Wayne Manor explodes beyond them, Elena snaps her head around, her eyes widen, Tony's own eyes are wide but he manages to grab her arm to stop her from running towards the fire. He holds her against him as she fights him on his hold._

_"Tony!" she screams at him. "My dad" she pleads with him before wiggling free and running towards the manor._

_"Elena, wait!!" he shouts and then runs after her._

_"Dad!!" Elena yells searching for a way in. "Dad!" she pleads, Tony grabs her arm._

_"Come on, it's too dangerous....you can't go in there" Tony tries to pull her away, she shakes him off of her._

_"Dad!!!" she screams before the windows explode sending them both flying back away from the building, both hit the ground and Elena cries as she tries to push herself up to her feet. Everything is blurry and hazy as she tries to steady herself. Her eyes locked on the burning inferno that was her home. She can't breath. Tony is there to catch her when she collapses, his worried eyes all she sees as she falls into the darkness of unconsciousness._


	4. Chapter One

It's raining. Of course it is. Today of all days it was bound to rain. Elena's protected under an umbrella held by Alfred, her hands tucked into her pockets, fingers wrapped around a batarang in one hand and her eulogy in the other, on her arm is Tony, his arm wrapped around her waist as the three of them walk towards the church ahead of them, they take the steps, slow, exhausted, emotional, and it shows in the way they walk. Dick and Barbara stand with Pepper, waiting for them in the foyer of the church. Any other time, any other day and Elena would have remarked at the beauty of the place. But she can't see past the haze of grief. Dick shakes Tony's hand whilst casting a worried look at his sister. All the attendees are already seated, those that couldn't get a seat stand along the walls. Bruce Wayne had friends. Alfred lowers the umbrella and pulls it down leaving it to lean against the wall at the side as he follows Elena and Tony as they walk towards the from of the church. Elena sees friends in the pews, Dinah, Oliver, Clark, Kara, Diana, Arthur, Barry and Victor, even Hal and Koriand'r are present. Each one gives Elena a nod, letting her know that they're here for her and Dick. Elena sees businessmen and women. Press. People she doesn't know. And then there is a face she never thought she'd see here. Elena slows in her steps pulling Tony to a stop.

"What's wrong?" he asks her. She turns to him.

"My mother" she comments turning back to where Selena is now standing to greet Elena.

"Elena" Selena offers quietly, her eyes red and pained; as if she has anything to be upset about. Sitting on either side of her are two armed, heavily armed guards having been sent to escort Selena to and from the funeral. Elena shakes her head at her mother who stops her approach. Elena carries on walking towards the front of the church as if her mother isn't present, she can't deal with Catwoman, not today. She pauses again at the photo used, it's a family photo, Dick, Elena, Jason and Bruce stood together, smiling, happy. A long, long time ago now. Tony touches the small of her back and she turns to him. Tony. She is grateful for him. After the explosion she had woken in the hospital a few hours later. She turns slightly and sees Jim Gordon sitting behind the front empty pew, his eyes meet hers and he waves a little, she waves back. He'd waiting to talk to her in the hospital. To tell her what she already knew, that her father was dead. Jim had been the one who needed to tell her, he wanted to be the one. Tony had been sat at her side the whole time, holding her hand, whispering to her that he's sorry, that he's there for her. And he has been, almost every moment since, feeding her, convincing her to shower, helping her when she couldn't bring herself to do it. She nods to Tony now and he leads her to their pew at the front. Dick, Pepper, Alfred and Barbara joining them on the front pew. It falls silent except for footsteps as the priest approaches the podium, standing there he looks out over the sea of faces before he starts to talk, talking about her father but Elena can't bring herself to listen to hollow words, this man didn't know Bruce, how can he talk about him with any meaning. So she concentrates on Tony's hand on her in hers, currently acting as her anchor so she doesn't disappear from the world completely. She looks up slightly to gaze at his face, tired, worn, her fault. He's tired because he's too busy looking after her, caring for her. He looks to her sensing her gaze on him, he's surprised by the look in her eyes, guilt. Heavy, choking, breaking guilt, and it is not her fault. He raises his free hand to her cheek and brushes away the tears she didn't know where falling, he shakes his head at her, telling her not to let it devour her, that feeling will cripple her if she lets it in deep enough, he presses his lips to her forehead bringing her back, she can hear the priest again, talking on the podium in front of her.

"I believe his daughter, Elena, has prepared a Eulogy" the priest looks to Elena who turns from Tony to nod, before she is standing, releasing Tony; pausing to straighten her jacket before carrying on to the podium stand, her legs numb, weak, she doesn't feel herself. She stands before those gathered, her palms sweaty, her heart in pain. She looks down at her eulogy, handwritten, stained with tears, crumpled and then straightened again as she argued with herself time and time again whilst writing it. She looks up taking a strong breath, readying herself; as ready as she can be for this single moment she never wanted to experience. She stands up slightly taller, leaning her hands on the podium in front of her.

"'The world is a fine place and worth the fighting for, and I hate very much to leave it'" she starts, her voice wavering slightly, she glances to Tony who sits next to Dick, Barbara, Alfred and Pepper, all five dressed in black, Barbara is already crying, a tissue pressed to her cheek, Pepper is trying so very hard not to cry. Elena lets her eyes meet Tony's. His eyes reassuring, telling her she can do this. She lets her eyes sweep over the other faces, businessmen and women, press, people she knows, people she doesn't. She clenches her hand against the stand, pressing her manicured nails into her palm. "When Ernest Hemingway's Robert Jordan, at the close For Whom the Bell Tolls lies wounded and waiting for his last fight, these are among his final thoughts" she continues. "My father had every reason to think the world was an awful place. My father had every reason to think the world was not worth fighting for. My father had every reason to think the world was worth leaving but he did not think any of those things. Like the hero of his favorite book, Bruce Wayne took the opposite view: You had to have a lot of luck to have had such a good life" she takes a breath. "I am here before you today saying the words I have never wanted to say. Giving the speech I have never wanted to give. Feeling the loss I have never wanted to feel. We gather to mourn the passing of American greatness, the real thing, not cheap rhetoric from men who will never come near the sacrifice he gave so willingly. Nor the opportunistic appropriation of those that live lives of comfort and privilege while he suffered and served. He was a great fire who burned bright" she smiles sadly and glances to Dick and Barbara, Dick smiles mournfully back at her, she looks back up. "In the past few days, my family and I have heard from so many of those Americans who stood in the warmth and light of his fire and found it illuminated what's best about them. We are grateful to them because they're grateful to him. A few have resented that fire for the light it cast upon them for the truth it revealed about their character, but my father never cared what they thought and even that small number still have the opportunity as long as they draw breath to live up to the example of Bruce Wayne. My father was a great man. He was a great warrior. He was a great American. I admired him for all of these things. But I love him because he was a great father" her voice breaks and she looks down closing her eyes, waiting for it to pass, getting herself under control. "Imagine the formidable businessmen gently carrying his little girl to bed. Imagine the charming philanthropist kissing the hurt when I fell and skinned my knee. You all have to imagine that. I don't have to because I lived it all. I know who he was. I know what defined him. I got to see it every single day of my blessed life. Bruce Wayne was not defined by business or money or press conferences. Bruce Wayne was defined by love" She lets out a breath, her hands shaking as she touches her speech, turning the page. "So let me tell you what love meant to Bruce Wayne and to me. His love was the love of a father who mentors as much as he comforts. He was endlessly present for us, and though we did not always understand it, he was always teaching. He didn't expect us to be like him. His ambitions for us unward from worldly achievement was to be better than him. Armed with his wisdom, informed by his experiences, long before we were old enough to assemble our own. As a girl I didn't appreciate what I most fully appreciate now; how he suffered and how he bore it with a stoic silence that was once the mark of an American man. I came to appreciate it first when he demanded it of me. I was a small girl, thrown from a horse and crying from a busted collarbone. My dad picked me up. He took me to the doctor, he got me all fixed up. Then he immediately took me back home and made me get back on the same horse. I was furious at him as a child, but how I love him for it now. My father knew pain and suffering with an intimacy and immediacy most of us are blessed never to have endured. From witnessing the brutal murder of his own parents to the times he was shot, crippled, beaten, starved, tortured and humiliated. That pain never left him. Yet he survived. Yet he endured. Yet he triumphed. And there was this man who had been through all that with a little girl that didn't want to get back on her horse. He could have sat me down and told me that and made me feel small because my complaint and fear was nothing next to his pain and memory. Instead, he made me feel loved. 'Elena,' he said in his quiet voice that spoke with authority and meant you had best obey. 'Get back on the horse.' I did. And because I was a little girl, I resented it. Now that I am a woman, I look back across that time and see the expression on his face when I climbed back up and rode again, and see the pride and love in his eyes as he said 'Nothing is going to break you'. For the rest of my life, whenever I fall down, I get back up. Whenever I am hurt, I drive on. Whenever I am brought low, I rise. That is not because I am uniquely virtuous, or strong, or resilient. It is simply because my father, Bruce Wayne, was. That is what love meant to Bruce Wayne" she sniffles and brushes tears from her cheek. "I miss him so badly" she admits. "But I take small comfort in this. Somewhere in the great beyond where the warriors go, my brother Jason is meeting our much-loved father" she turns to the coffin resting beside her, having tried so hard until this moment to keep her eyes from it for fear of breaking. "Dad, I love you, I always have. All that I am, all that I hope, all that I dream is grounded in what you taught me. You loved me and you showed me what love must be. An ancient Greek historian wrote 'The image of great men is woven into the stuff of other men's lives.' Dad, your greatness is woven into my life, as it is woven into my brother's life, as it is woven into the lives of everyone around us. Dad, I know you were not perfect. We live in an era where we knock down American heroes for all their imperfections when no leader wants to admit to fault or failure. You were a hero, you were brave, selfless, honourable, reliable, loving, intelligent and emotional and you gave us an ideal to strive for. We don't put our heroes on pedestals just to remember them. We raise them up because we want to emulate their virtues. This is how we honor them and this is how we will honor you" She states before turning back. "My father is gone. My father is gone and my sorrow is immense, but I know his life, and I know it was great because it was good. And I hate to see him go. I love you, dad" she finishes and then steps back gathering her pages, her fingers numb and shaking as she threatens to choke on her own emotions. Dick stands and moves to her, taking her arm gently he steers her slowly to her seat as the priest moves to the stand, Tony takes Elena's hand as she settles into the seat beside him, her fingers clutch back to his. He leans closer to her.

"That was beautiful" he whispers to her, she glances to him and sees a tear on his cheek, her lip trembles, he pulls her closer as she starts to cry. 


	5. Chapter Two

Elena stays at her father's grave as everyone else leaves, the press first, businessmen and women second, Hal and Koriand'r after them having to get back to it. Clark, Kara and Diana next, Diana kissing Elena's cheek softly with a whisper of help if she needs it. Elena barely registers it, Diana understand how consuming grief can be. Arthur touches her arm and then walks away following the other members of the retired League. Victor slinks away without anyone noticing, as usual and Barry lingers a little before waving awkwardly and leaving too. Oliver and Dinah linger a little longer. They share a look with Alfred who nods, assuring them that he'll look after her; then they leave too. Those that remain are Dick, Barbara, Jim, Alfred, Pepper and Tony.....as well as Selina stood with her guards. Jim hugs Barbara and kisses her head before he then leaves with Pepper both promising to look in on Elena.

“Elena” Tony whispers touching her arm, she pulls away from him slightly, her emotions are clouding her mind and all she wants is to find a dark hole, preferably the bat cave, and just disappear from everything and everyone. “Why don't you come and stay with me?” he asks her. “Just for a few days” she glances to him, eyes lost and almost vacant; she's struggling with the death of her father, of course she is. It hurts him to see her like this. This is worse then seeing her in hospital, this is worse then listening to her get shot, this is so much worse, because he has no idea how to help her.

“No, thank you” she whispers back, voice think and heavy with her loss. She turns and walks away without another word, walking towards Dick who opens the car door for her. Alfred turns to Tony who blinks a little before looking down, his own emotions threatening to show.

“Forgive her rudeness” Alfred offers, Tony looks to him. “You have to understand how close they were....”

“I do” Tony argues. “Of course, I do” Tony adds whispering more to himself, he takes a steadying breath trying to steal himself slightly. Elena and Bruce shared a bond Tony is jealous of, because he and Howard never had a real father-son bond, not one he could be proud of, despite how similar Tony and Elena turned out, the path they took to get there is different, hers was filled with love and encouragement, and Tony's was not. 

“She lost more then her father” Alfred reminds him. “She lost her home; her entire childhood was in that building, her teenage years....every part of her life has been touched by Wayne Manor....give her a few days to sleep” Tony nods and sighs watching the car drive away. “She knows you care” Alfred adds. “She knows you're here for her” Tony looks to him.

“Look after her” Tony asks of him. “I mean I know that you will...but...”

“I know” Alfred assures him. “And I will”

…...............

Elena looks out of the window of the hotel room she's in, with the manor gone and the Glasshouse under construction she has no choice but to stay in a hotel. It's the penthouse, of course it is, the whole city behind her as she mourns, and the gifts behind her prove that. Organisations sending their condolences. Friends sending flowers and chocolates like it makes the hurt better. There is a black cat figurine on the side as well, Selina's gift. Elena can barely stand to look at it. The reminder that whilst her father, the best man she knew is dead, her mother, a criminal and stain gets to live. How is that fair? That that women gets to live but Bruce doesn't. The door to the suit opens and the bell boy David walks in carrying a potted plant. He glances around it to Elena who looks back over her shoulder at him.

“More flowers, Miss Wayne” the bell boy tells her setting the Corsage Orchid on the table by the door.

“Thank you, David” she offers warmly, he's been nothing but helpful and she will not burden him with her grief. She moves towards him and hands him his tip, he shakes his head.

“No need, Miss Wayne...I was hoping to talk to you actually, if you are free” he mumbles out, trying to come off as confident but Elena is an imposing and strong women and it intimidates him.

“What is it?” she asks him.

“I heard you were opening a staffed apartment unit” she nods.

“I am...” she agrees.

“I was wondering if there was an opportunity there for me” he whispers, suddenly unsure. She motions to the door behind him.

“Close the door and take a seat” she comments taking the note from the Corsage Orchid and moving to the couches, David closes the door and joins her, sitting across from her, he removes his hat and wrings it between his hands, nervous. “How long have you worked here?” she asks him.

“Since I was 15” he admits. “7 years now”

“And you've always been a bell boy?” she asks him, he nods. “No training? No promotion?” he shakes his head. She purses her lips, she knows some hotels work like this. She sighs a little and nods. “Construction on the apartment has been put on hold with my....father's death, I do plan on getting it started again soon” she crosses one leg over the other as she thinks. “How about I start you somewhere else?” she asks. “Build up your experience in time for the grand opening” he looks to her. “Call it paid work experience” she offers. “As you know my company has many branches....and this apartment complex will be housing young families, so you can start by taking some time at the Martha Wayne Foundation, working with the children at one of the orphanages....” she grabs her tablet from the table and opens it up to make notes. “Customer service is very important, as you will be one of the many faces of Wayne Enterprises, so I'll put you down for some time with Wayne Entertainment, you'll be placed with one of the public relations teams and they will teach you how to talk to clients and members of the public” he is kind of just staring at her now. “You already have 7 years under your belt” she looks to him. “And I'm sure you've learnt more then you believe you have....use it.....” he nods. “When can you start?” she asks him leaning back.

“Whenever you want me to” he rushes out. She smiles at him, it's pained and strained with her grief, but she feels like she's doing something good.

“How about you stay here until construction on my home is finished? And I'll bring people to meet you, the people you'll be working with, we can plan out the rest of your training, and a..” she pauses thinking. “Five year plan....” she raises an eyebrow at him and he nods excited. “You are dismissed” she offers, he jumps up and flees the room, probably to call his mother. She shakes her head and looks to the card in her hand and then smiles a little reading the message. It's from Laurie Stark. She looks to the Corsage Orchid and snorts. A hint that she's still in Brazil, and the comment about love on the card is a nod to her being with Bruce Banner. Elena nods, at least she did something good, she reunited two lost lovers. She sighs a little and sets the card on the table, turning towards the window to watch it rain, New York crying with her grief. It's touching almost. The city she grew up in, the city her father protected is grieving too. She sniffles starting to get upset again. She glances to her phone as it rings on the table, purses her lips seeing Tony's name on it. She wants to have the strength to answer it. But if she does she'll break. She ignores it instead and closes her eyes letting a few tears roll down her cheek.

 


	6. Chapter Three

Drinking. Drinking is currently all Elena can concentrate on. Drink through her grief. It's only been a week. A week of nothing but the bottle. Dick tries, bless him he really does. He brings her food and tries to get her to leave, but she just hisses at the sunlight. Like a bat, she roams her penthouse at night and sleeps during the day. She continues to ignore Tony, it's not his fault, it's hers. She wants to be alone. Alone to wallow in her loss. Alfred cleans up whilst she sleeps. Leaves a clean set of clothing out. Feeds Robin. Organizes any work she needs to do, which she does, barely. She's lucky she hired Lucius Fox to take over whilst she 'recovers'. Her father trusted him and so does she. Elena rubs at her eyes as she yawns shuffling towards her living room, a lamp the only light in a room blocked off by the curtains. Her eyes locking onto a figure sat, waiting for her.

“Who are you?” she asks stumbling a little, gripping onto the back of the couch to glare at him.

“Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.” he answers, lounging on her couch as if he belonged there, she narrows her eyes. “I ordered some coffee” Fury states motioning to the trolley as it stops. “Perhaps you should take some” she clenches her jaw and then nods taking a seat. David pours her a cup and sets it on the table.

“Thank you, David” Elena offers, he nods and backs away leaving the trolley but leaves the room. She picks up the coffee and then leans back in her seat. “What is this about?” she asks.

“It is not about...Batwoman” he answers, she purses her lips. “Not today” he then throws a file down on the desk. “Your father's murder”

“It was a gas leak” she states, her voice wavering slightly. “Investigators said so” he motions to the file, she looks to it but she does hesitate. She taps her fingers on the side of the cup in her hands before she closes her eyes. Just open it. Just open the damn file. She clenches her jaw and sets the mug down before reaching for the file.

“We are aware of your father's former extra curriculum activity,” Fury tells her. “We are aware of the work he did in protecting the city...we are aware that after your time.... _away_....you took up that mantle....we know you aided Tony Stark in the events surrounding Stane.....we know you aided in the disappearance of Laurel Stark”

“She's fine” Elena argues. “You don't need to worry about her” Fury shoots her a look. She sighs and opens the file. Her eyes shift from grief to anger.

“October 31st saw the inmates of Arkham Asylum riot, a number escaped...among them was...”

“The Joker” she states staring at the file. “He's out there?” she asks.

“We...” he pauses and leans forward. “I believe he is responsible for the attack on your home” she clenches so hard her neck muscles strain, her breath is jagged and sharp.

“Where is he?” she asks, her voice fierce and strong. “Where is he right now?”

“We are tracking him” Fury answers. “And you will be the first to know” he promises as he stands. “When we find him”

“If he killed my father” Elena starts. “I will kill him for it” she warns. “Regardless of the consequences I will kill him” she promises. “No more Batman justice, no more Arkham, no more Blackgate, no Belle Reve, no Icebox, I will end him”

“There will be no consequences” He offers. “Off the record” they share a look, she nods sharply. “Do whatever you need to” she nods again and throws the file back down. “Should I contact Oracle?” he asks, she lifts her eyes to his. She snorts and nods.

“Yes, she will pass along anything I need to know” she answers, he nods and then leaves. Elena lets out a breath and glares at the file. Joker. Probably Batman's greatest nemesis. And finally, the thing that did him in. Batwoman will be the one to bring swift justice. Her justice. He is not getting away with this. He is not getting out of this alive.

…........

Elena stands at Bruce's grave, her jaw tight, a fierce determination on her face even as she cries. The Joker is probably her family's greatest enemy. Not only has he killed Bruce, but he was the one responsible for the death of Jason too. He and his psychotic little girlfriend had trapped Robin and then poisoned him, what Jason went through was cruel and basically torture.

“I promise you that I will find him, I will, Daddy” she looks down, her eyes closing letting tears roll down her cheeks. “I will find him” she whispers and then looks up determined. “I will kill him for what he has done, to you, to me, to Jason, to this family. All the years of pain, and suffering, he will pay for them all” she growls and then lifts her head up high. “This city will learn to fear the bat again” Behind her, footsteps approach. Dick approaches her. He moves to her side.

“Elena” he whispers softly reaching up to touch her arm, she jerks away from him. “Don't” he warns. “Okay, look...whatever you are going through, I am right here with you”

“Joker escaped” She admits. “He escaped and this is all his fault”

“Lena” he whispers. “It doesn't matter, let SHIELD deal with it” she looks to him.

“You remember what he did?” she asks. “Why he was in Arkham, this time around?” Dick nods.

“I remember”

“So why don't you care that he's free?” she argues. “That he's done this to us, yet again”

“Of course I care!” he snaps back. “But I'm not going to let this consume me....” he moves to her. “I can see it in your eyes already, you go down this path and you will never be the same again”

“Good” she hisses. “The old me would never be capable of doing what needs to be done” she pushes at his chest. “You're not capable” she snaps. “I will avenge this family, I will avenge MY father, I will avenge Jason”

“He was my father too” Dick argues weakly knowing that she doesn't actually mean that, she's just upset and angry. “He raised me, he trained me....” she looks away, her entire body shaking with all the pent up emotions inside of her. “Elena, please, I'm worried about you” he steps into her line of sight. “So is Tony” she snaps her head up. “He says you haven't spoken to him since the funeral...”

“So?” she asks. “It's none of your business”

“That man adores you and you are pushing him away” Dick argues. “Please, just....come back to the hotel, get some sleep, have something to eat....”

“I can't” she whispers. “I have things to do” she turns and walks away, Dick closes his eyes and throws his head back. His sister is impossible. And more so when she is right. Sort of. The Joker needs to pay, but murder is not the right way to go about it. He lowers his head to look at Bruce's grave.

“I'll look after her” he promises and then follows after Elena.

 


	7. Chapter Four

Elena stands looking at the now finished Glasshouse, her arms folded tight over her chest. Her entire being is tense and stern, this is not the Elena of old, this is the new, harsh, ready for justice Elena. Ready for The Joker Elena. She looks down at her cell phone as it rings in her hand, Tony's name flashing on the screen. She watches as it rings out. The missed call notification flashing on her screen before she looks away from it and back to the house before walking towards it.

…...........

Dick's car skids to a stop outside of the Greenhouse, the tires kicking up the gravel before the engine shuts off and he climbs out setting his sunglasses over his eyes. This place looks amazing. Compared to the last time he was here anyway. The way the house is situated on the lake is something else. He smiles, he can't help it, knowing that Bruce designed this specifically for Elena, and everything about it is perfect for her. He shakes off the nostalgia, the grief rising in himself before he heads towards the house, pushing in the passcode into the lock on the door behind heading inside.

“Elena?” Dick asks walking into the house. 'Wow'. He mouths looking around. This place is amazing. He heads onward. There are a few black and white photos on the wall, mostly of Elena and Bruce, a wedding photo of Dick and Barbara. He pauses to look at that one. It feels so long ago, that day, one of the last events they had attended as a full family, Jason's last event.

“Master Grayson” Alfred greets behind him. Dick turns to face him.

“Alfred” he greets back, Alfred nods and motions behind him into the living room.

“Miss Wayne is in there” he offers and takes a breath. “I just left her some lunch, she hasn't eaten in days”

“I'll give it a go” Dick states. “Not like she's ever listened to me before” he mumbles as Alfred passes him. Dick takes a breath and heads into the living room. Elena kneels in front of a bookcase with a box of books at her side. He sees the difference in her and he doesn't like it. Dick watches her worried as she stacks her bookshelf with a handful of books. “It looks great in here” He comments not taking his eyes off of her, but he did have a good look around. “Modern but...comfortable” she hums in agreement. “Does it have a Batcave?” he asks, she looks to him and then stands nodding, a little bit of excitement shining through.

“Wait till you see it,” she tells him grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the back of the Greenhouse, she is basically dragging him along behind her.

…..................

“This is the new Batcave” Elena comments looking around the open space. It's incredible. Everything is state of the art, and ready for her. Dick watches her though, the dangerous, vengeance-filled glint in her eye. She's going to burn herself out and get herself killed or worse....someone else. Bruce went through something similar after Jason's death and it almost got them all killed. He needs to make sure it doesn't happen again with Elena. She walks away from him as he thinks, eyes on the computer that flares to life. Police radios. Shield databases.

“How did you get access to Shield database?” he asks looking around for Elena but she's gone. He shakes his head and moves to the computer. “Does Barbara know about it?”

“She was told” Elena answers as she re-enters the room. Dick looks up as Elena heads towards him, her batsuit in place, Dick sighs and shakes his head. She's really, really not in the right head space to go out patrolling.

“Maybe you should take a few days” Dick offers. “Go see Tony....Give the bat a rest”

“Don't tell me what to do” she snaps at him as she passes him by, the suit's mask in her hand. He closes his eyes and sighs before opening them again.

“Wait” he turns to her, she sighs and spins to face him. “Let me get my suit” he offers as he walks away, the least he can do it keep an eye on her. Make sure she doesn't make any mistakes.

…..............

Tony sits looking out his window to the beach, storm clouds gathering in the sky, ominous but maybe rather fitting for his moon. His phone is pressed to his ear as he, yet again, calls the Greenhouse. Alfred, yet again, is the one who answered the phone to him. Tony basically calls every day, waiting to hear the words that she's ready for visitors, so he can fly out and see her. Tony's fingers are actually crossed at his side, waiting.

“She's not really up for visitors,” Alfred tells him.

“Well...Can I talk to her?” Tony asks.

“I'm afraid she's declining all phone calls” Alfred answers.

“Then...Can you at least tell her I called?” Tony asks quietly. “Just let her I know I'm thinking of her” he hates this. Because he knows exactly what she is going through and he just wants to be there for her in a way no one was for him. He spiraled and he drank and he slept around and gambled his life away. He doesn't want to see any of that for Elena. She deserves better.

“I will” Alfred answers. “She's never done very well with....loss, she will be fine, but she does things her own way”

“She shouldn't be alone” Tony scolds a little.

“She's never alone, Mr. Stark” Alfred counters softly. Tony smiles a little realizing.

“You're very loyal” Tony comments. Alfred actually reminds him a lot of Jarvis, and Tony would have been so much worse without him. Alfred is Elena's Jarvis. “I'm sure she's extremely grateful for you”

“I hope so too” Alfred agrees. “If that's all, Mr. Stark”

“Yeah” Tony whispers.

“I look forward to hearing from you tomorrow” Alfred comments, Tony smirks and then nods.

“Tomorrow, Alfred” he agrees and then hangs up. He leans back and takes a deep breath.

“Still nothing?” Pepper asks behind him, Tony looks to her and shakes his head.

“What about you, Ms. Potts?” he asks. “How are you doing?” she nods a little, but her smile wavers slightly.

“I urm...keep checking my phone” she admits holding up her cell phone. “Waiting for him to call or to text” she looks to it and shrugs.

“It's only been two weeks” Tony points out. Pepper hums a little and shoots him a look.

“Yes, it's only been two weeks, and I am not even remotely ready to move on” she points out. “How do you think Elena feels?” Tony looks down and nods. Sees her point.

“I just want her to know I'm here”

“Trust me, she knows” Pepper assures him. “She'll come to you when she's ready. Your relationship is new” Pepper reminds him. “She's probably worried burdening you with this” Tony hums thoughtful looking to his drink.

 


	8. Chapter Five

“Elena?” Tony asks pushing open the door and stepping into the glasshouse and shutting the door behind him. It's void of anything holiday-related. No tree. No lights. Nothing. Even Tony has a tree. He walks into the open plan living room which is just a baren as the rest of the house. He sees Elena sleeping on her couch, a bottle and a half of scotch on the table, an empty glass between them. Tony sighs a little. He understands. “Elena” he states loud enough to wake her, she hums a little and turns her head to look at him.

“Tony?” she asks him sleepily, slurred slightly with the drink. He moves towards her.

“You'd never know it's Christmas in here” he mumbles as she stretches out on the couch. “Where are your decorations?” he asks her. She raises an eyebrow and looks around.

“Oh,” she whispers as he crouches in front of her. “Dad usually does it” Tony brushes her hair back, she sniffles. “I didn't..” she struggles. “I didn't want to do it without him” Tony brushes a few tears from her cheek.

“Oh, honey” he coos sadly.

“I'm sorry” she whispers, he frowns at her. “I've been a real bitch” Tony shakes his head and leans closer to kiss her forehead.

“It's okay, Lena” he assures her and then pulls back. “I get it”

“How's Pepper?” she asks.

“Keeping herself busy” Tony answers helping her sit up. “She worries about you”

“I worry about me” she whispers under her breath.

“Come on” He lifts her up into his arms, she wraps her arm around his neck and rests her head against his shoulder. “Which way?” he asks.

“At the end of the hall” she answers, Tony hums and carries her away from her couch. 

…..........

Robin is curled up on her bed, huge beast looking, somehow, even bigger there. Tony raises an eyebrow at the beast as he stands there staring down at him, Elena strokes the back of Tony's head.

“Shoo kitty cat” Tony nods for the cat to move, Robin just glares at him and stays where he is, Tony huffs and adjusts Elena in his arms before moving around the bed. “Check out this swishy pad” he teases looking around before setting her down gently. She curls up slightly and then stretches out. “Clothes?” he asks himself as he looks around for a wardrobe or a chest of draws. “Where are your clothes?” She motions to the wall opposite the glass wall and Tony moves across the room to look at it. “How do I?” he asks and then jumps a little as the wall turns clear and then opens. “Oh,” he smirks and nods. “Did you engineer this?” He asks looking back at Elena, she nods. “Some times I forget just how smart you are and then you go and do something like this to remind me” he offers warmly.

“How's Alfie?” she asks him, he smiles and nods.

“He's in the car...so much better than a real dog” he steps into her wardrobe. “Everyone at the office loves him too...” he grabs a shirt from one of the shelves and heads back into her bedroom, the door closing and disappearing behind him. “I even caught Pepper talking to him” she smiles sadly at him. “Here” he offers her the shirt. “Can you change or do you need my help?” she shakes her head sitting up.

“I can do it” she whispers taking the shirt, Tony clears his throat and turns away from her. He moves to the glass wall to look out over the lake that surrounds it, the lake that hides the Batcave beneath.

“What if you're naked and someone is watching?” he asks standing looking out the glass wall. She rolls her head to look at him.

“It's one-way glass” she mumbles pulling her hair from the back of the shirt.

“Smart” he nods and turns to her as she tugs the shirt down over her legs before dropping back onto her bed, she takes a deep breath.

“You must think I'm pretty pathetic” she points out, he shakes his head.

“No, I really don't” he moves to sit beside her on her bed, his fingers reaching for her hair. “Something bad happened to you, and you are dealing with it in your own way” he whispers. “Maybe not the healthiest of ways but who am I to judge?” he nudges her nose with his.

“Tony” she states, he looks to her. “I..” he smiles at her softly and kisses her cheek.

“I got your back, baby” he assures her. She wrinkles her nose. “Baby, not doing it for you?”

“Not really” she admits, he hums and plays with her hair.

“I'll keep trying” he smiles at her and then kisses her, his hand curling around her head to hold her closer. She hums against his lips. “Sleep it off, Lena” he whispers stroking her cheek.

“Please stay,” she asks of him. Tony closes his eyes and sighs before looking back to her.

“Okay,” he agrees and starts to take off his shoes.

“Bring in Alfie” she stops him. “Don't leave him in the car” he chuckles and nods.

“I'll be right back” he assures her and then leaves her alone, her smile fades and she takes a steadying breath. Her emotions threatening to overtake her again. Christmas is always a big deal for the Wayne family. But this year she didn't feel like it, how could she, the first year without her father here. She's already argued with Dick, resulting in him and Barbara leaving, Elena didn't want them to leave, she really didn't but it just all came flying out of her mouth. She is alone at Christmas and it is all her fault. She looks to the doorway as Alfie runs in yapping away. Not completely alone. Tony follows his robotic dog into the room carrying a gift bag. She raises an eyebrow at him. Tony bounces onto the bed beside her and leans closer to her to hold out the gift bag, she frowns at him before looking into the bag.

“What is this?” she asks pulling out the gift box from the bag, Tony shrugs and actually looks rather sheepish. She turns her attention to the box and opens it up. A locket sits neatly inside of it, simple in design, a few gold leaf swirls around the edge and in the center an engraved bat. It's beautiful.

“Open it” he whispers in her ear, Elena's fingers tremble as she opens the locket.

“Tony” she breaths staring at the two photos set inside of it. Bruce in one. Jason in the other. Her eyes mist over with emotions as she looks at Tony. “You did this?” she asks him, her voice breaking.

“You don't like it” he points out, she sniffles and touches the edges of the necklace.

“I love it” she whispers. “This is amazing...where did you even get these photos?”

“Pepper helped” he answers lifting her hair. “Here” he takes it from her and pulls the chain around her neck. “The one of Jason was harder to find but I think we pulled it off” she touches the locket against her chest and closes her eyes. Tony nuzzles into her neck once he's clasped the necklace shut.

“Merry Christmas” he whispers warmly. She turns her head to him and meets him in a kiss.

 


	9. Chapter Six

Tony checks his watch, again, probably for the fiftieth time since he arrived at this New Year's party. He had invited Elena to join him, intending on arriving with her, but she wasn't there. He wanted to stand here and celebrate it with her on his arm, at his side. But she hasn't turned up. Jilted. Well, she's not exactly been in the mood for partying and she said she would 'try' and come, not that she would definitely come. He kind of hoped she would.

"I'm sure she's just running late" Pepper whispers at his side, Tony shakes his head.

"No, she's not coming" he argues and sets his drink down. He tries to hide his disappointment. Pepper watches him.

"Why don't you go to her?" Pepper offers. Tony thinks on that a moment, he did want to see the New Year in with her. After the year they've had, he wanted to do something together to see it out, to put it all behind them. The kidnapping. The months in that cave. Her shooting. His shrapnel. Bruce's Death. It was a terrible year for them. Time for a fresh start.  

"Will you deal with press?" Tony asks Pepper who nods her answers.

"Headache?" she counters asking for his excuse this time, he shrugs.

"Maybe flu or something...." they share a look. "Just keep Elena's name out of it, they don't need to know she's struggling" Pepper smiles and nods.

"Of course" she assures her. "Make sure she's okay" Tony nods and then leaves, weaving through the party goers. He doesn't want to be here without her. It doesn't feel the same. Al these people. The music. The drinks. None of it matters. Rhodey moves to Pepper's side and frowns as he watches Tony walk away.

"Where is he go?" he asks holding up two drinks. "I just got him his drinks"

"To see Miss Wayne" Pepper answers with a smile. Rhodey shakes his head.

"You would think that someone who's spent as long as he has as a playboy would be able to recognise the first signs of....stalker territory" Rhodey teases, Pepper smacks his arm.

"He's worried about her...." She scolds. "So am I" Rhodey gives her a sad smile.

"It'll get easier" he offers, she shakes her head.

"Not for Elena it won't" she argues. "Not with the bond they shared, she and Bruce were so close....."

"What about you?" Rhodey asks her. "How are you doing with....everything?" she shrugs a little and nods.

"I miss him and it's ridiculous" she admits. "It was barely a thing and yet...."

"Feelings were real" Rhodey points out. "Pepper, you've never shown an interest in anyone before Bruce Wayne, that says a lot..." she gives him a smile and then looks down at her phone.

"If Tony is going to be otherwise engaged tonight" Pepper states. "I have other plans"

"Go, have fun, enjoy yourself" Rhodey assures her, she kisses his cheek and then walks away. Rhodey looks down at the drinks in his hand and then shrugs. "Screw it" he mumbles. "It's a party" he then takes a sip of the drink in his hand whilst looking around.

...............

Elena stands behind her kitchen counter with a bottle of water when Tony just lets himself in. She's wearing a pair of joggers and a sport's bra. She's been working out in the Batcave. She may have been avoiding going out, because people still look at her as the broken little Wayne girl that lost her daddy.

"Where we you?" he asks her approaching where she stands, she raises an eyebrow leaning on the counter. He frowns a little, she does seem a little pale and sweaty. "You okay?"

"Of course" she answers.

"You're really sweaty, are you sure you're okay?" he asks pressing the back of his hand to her head, she pulls away and grabs his wrist.

"I'm fine" she assures him. "Just...jogging"

"Jogging?" he asks. "At almost midnight? In the middle of winter?"

"The cold air really gets the blood pumping" she answers, he stares at her a moment before nodding. "I'm sorry I missed your party" she offers.

"You're making it a bit of a habit" he points out. "A phone call or a text would have been appreciated"

"Are you mad at me for missing your party?" she asks him.

"No, not mad" he answers. "Disappointed, a little let down"

"Coming from the guy that literally left me standing on a balcony...." Elena reminds him, he pulls back a little.

"I've barely seen you" he whispers.

"We're not dating" she counters, he closes his eyes and shakes his head. "I'm not one of your girlfriends, Tony, okay? I'm not here at your beck and call to drop my panties whenever you want me to" And they both know that's a lie. They know it. She knows it and so does he. Elena is not just another one of his dates, she not just another notch on his belt. She is so much more. Even if he can't....say it, he sure as hell knows he's been showing it.

"That is not what I am doing" he argues quickly, his voice breaking with the implication of her suggestion. They've not even had sex. At all. Because he knows. He knows this one is different. Elena looks down and away from him, because she knows she shouldn't have said that.

"I'm just tired" she offers weakly. "Go back to your party" she backs away, intending on walking away. He grabs her wrist to stop her from going.

"Elena" he states. "I just wanted to spend time with you" he admits. "Because you are my friend and I care about you...I'm worried about you" she takes a breath.

"And I appreciate it" she assures him. "I'm just....I'm not really in a celebrating mood, given that it was only a month ago that I buried my father" she reminds him. "So I'm sorry that I am not really in the mood for party poppers and champagne...."

"I get it" he whispers. "You really think I was after my parents died"

"That's all you did" she points out. "I may have only been 6 at the time but I remember the headlines"

"And just like that I suddenly feel very old" Tony mumbles. "Wow" he mouths to himself.

"I just want to be on my own" she whispers. "Please, I just....need to be alone" he sighs and nods.

"Okay" he strokes her hair and pulls her into a hug, she sniffles and hugs him back. "Call me" he offers softly. "If you need anything...." he kisses her head and then walks away, Elena sits heavily onto her couch and buries her face in her hands.

...........

Tony sighs resting his hand on the door frame. He could leave like she wants, but would that prove to her that she's nothing more than just another girl? Probably. Something echoes through his mind. Something he'd forgotten. Something his mother told him a long, long time ago.  _'When you meet a girl, the right girl, you'll be there for her.....even when she's pushing you away, especially when she's pushing you away'_. Tony turns and shuts the door behind him before heading back into the house.

............

Elena looks up wiping the tears from her face, Tony stands there watching her. She stands and moves towards him, his footsteps moving him forward to her.

"I'm sorry" she whispers, he cups her cheeks and leans down to kiss her, just as fireworks shatter in the sky in the distance. Midnight rolls in. Tony pulls her to him, lifting her up off of her feet, she wraps her arms around his neck. She pulls back and curls around him, nuzzling into her neck, his fingers stroking down her spine to comfort her.

 


	10. Chapter Seven

 

Elena both gets better and worse as the month goes on. She tries harder with Tony but throws herself into Batwoman as she searches for the Joker. She's closer to him. She can feel it. She's getting close. She takes a breath and rolls her eyes crossing her living room before she catches sight of the calendar on the wall. Suddenly realizes....it's Valentine's Day. And she has nothing planned. No gift ideas. No card. Why does Tony keep trying with her? Seriously, all she does is screw up. She sighs and rolls her shoulder as she walks towards the front door, the doorbell being rung incessantly. She sighs a little and opens the Glasshouse door to find Tony stood there, wearing a sharp suit, a soft smile on his lips.

“Did I forget?” she asks him quietly, he shakes his head.

“No” he assures her. “I'm surprising you” he admits softly. “Happy Valentine's,” he tells her leaning closer to her, she smiles and wraps her arm around his neck to pull herself closer to him, letting him kiss her. He hums happily against her lips. He likes this Elena, the one that tries. And whilst she's still suffering the loss of her father, she is slowly getting better. He pulls back. “Now get dressed, we're going out” he teases and pokes her nose.

“Where?” She asks him, he shrugs and motions locking his lips.

“Surprise...” he answers. “But wear something nice” he motions over her yoga pants and sports bra. “Not that this...isn't great” he assures her, eyes lingering slightly as he takes a deep breath.

…...........

Tony waits for Elena outside, leaning back against his car. He fiddles with his cuff links, he's a little nervous. Because this girl...this young woman is not just...another bimbo, or model, or...woman for him to sleep with. This is Elena Wayne. He hears the door opening and closes causing him to look up. His arms fall limp at his side when he sees her. She wears a floor-length lace detail dress in a soft pink color. He's never seen her in such a pale colour, but she looks...beautiful. Stunning. Perfect. She smiles softly at him running her hand over her dress.

“Will this do?” she asks him, she's feeling bashful because this dress is something she's never worn, but was gifted to her months ago. Pink isn't something she wears but in the spirit of Valentine's Day she went with something cute.

“Yeah” Tony whispers. “Yeah, you look....” he lets out a breath, heart stuttering in his chest. “Beautiful” he offers warmly leaning up off the car. “So beautiful” he breaths, she smiles a little.

…..........

Elena is careful of her dress as she climbs into the car, Tony closes the door behind her and walks around to join her. He shuts the driver's side door and reaches over to grab a sliver of fabric from the dash and turns to her.

“Put this on,” he tells her sliding a blindfold over her eyes, she touches the fabric.

“Oh?” she asks.

“In the spirit of surprise,” he tells her, gazing at her face as she settles into the seat. He smiles and then starts the car taking a deep breath.

…............

Reaching their mystery date location, Tony opens the car door for her and takes her hand helping her out, the blindfold not helping in the slightest. She can hear cars though, not close but not too far either, there is music, and Tony's heart beating, he's nervous. It's kind of adorable.

“Okay, I've got you” he assures her taking her arm to help her walk from the car. He throws his keys to someone stood watching them with a wink and the valet smiles as he catches them. Tony keeps hold of Elena's hand and leads her inside.

…..............

Tony has gone above and beyond for this woman. Elena stops when he does, his hands soft on her shoulders as he turns her slightly towards his surprise. He nods and then leans closer to her. He kisses her cheek and then leans back pulling off the blindfold. Elena blinks a little adjusting to the change in sight. Her eyes widen slightly. There is a table, a single table, set up in front of floor to ceiling windows overlooking a lake. The room is lit with fairy lights and candles. Soft classical music plays. Rose petals lead the way from where they are to the table.

“Tony” she whispers, her eyes filled with awe as she takes the room in.

“I booked out the whole place,” he tells her. “No interruptions...just you and me” he strokes her arm and smiles at her. “Well...you, me, a waiter and...a chef” he teases lightly. He holds out his hand to her and she takes it, letting him guide her to the table.

“You did all of this?” she asks.

“Well I planned” he answers. “Pepper did all the hard work” she raises an eyebrow at him.

“So I'm really on this date with Pepper?” she asks him teasingly, he mocks laughs and kisses her quickly before he pulls out her chair for her, she takes it and watches as he moves to take the seat across from her.

“Champagne?” he asks, she smirks and nods, Tony pours out two glasses. She can't take her eyes off of him. The soft light on his face, the smile, the relaxed nature to him. She smiles warmly at him. He really did this for her. After she's been such a bad friend to him. She can't understand it.

…..........

It's a nice dinner. Cooked very well. Good conversation. Best company. They even dance, arm in arm, by themselves. His arm tight around her waist as he sways with her, his lips moving against hers. Both of them lost in this moment. There is no Batwoman. There is no Iron Man. It's just Elena and Tony. He pulls back and hums pulling her closer. He takes her hand and kisses the back of it before leaning closer and kisses her properly. Lips moving against hers. There is a motive here. It's definitely going somewhere. They both feel it. He pulls back and searches her eyes.

“I...have a room” he whispers nudging her nose. She nods in answer.

…..........

Tony opens the room door and steps in followed by Elena who looks around. The hotel room is just as planned out as the restaurant room. Candles. Fairy lights. Elena smirks a little and then turns to Tony, raising an eyebrow at him.

“You expecting something here?” she asks him running her hands up his chest, he shrugs a little and smirks at her.

“Well, I was hoping” he admits as she pushes his jacket over his shoulders. “I mean....we've been doing this dance for a while now” he admits brushing her hair back over her shoulder. “I care about you” he whispers pulling her closer to kiss her. “Elena” he breathes against her lips. She closes the gap, gripping to his shirt. He relaxes. He'd been nervous about this. They've been...whatever they are for months and months now. Dancing. Flirting. He knows why it's taken them so long to get here. They both sleep around like it's nothing, so when it comes to meaning, they want to be sure. And he is. She is. He walks her back towards the huge bed behind her. It's happening. It's finally happening. He lifts her up and lays her back on the bedding. 

 

 


	11. Chapter Eight

 

Tony tucks his hands into his pockets as he crosses the cemetery. They always creep him out. How quiet and dark and desolate they seem. The last month with Elena has been great. Something shifted in their relationship that Valentine's Day, something changed, evolved. Other than the fact they finally slept together after a year of flirting and kidnappings and weirdness. It was like floodgates. He's barely been able to keep his hands to himself when he's with her. Has to be touching her. Her hands. Her waist. Her face. He's never been like this. Like some teenager sick in love. And he thinks he is. In love that is. He's never felt this way about a woman before, so he kid of already knows. He's just not ready to admit it, out loud, to anyone even himself yet. Tony stops at Bruce Wayne's grave, fresh flowers leaning against it, unlit but melted candles, he knows Pepper, Dick, and Elena have been coming here, regularly. He's a little surprised Bruce wasn't buried in the crypt he knows is on the Wayne land, but probably something to do with it all going up in smoke and flames. Maybe Bruce had specific instructions about his death. He doesn't know. He crouches in front of it and nods to himself.

"So" Tony starts staring down at Bruce's grave. He takes a breath. "I've never done this before" he admits. "The whole talking to the dead....or the....asking permission thing and I know it's usually for engagements and I know we're not there.....yet, but....you and Elena were close, you're opinion matters to her, so...here I am. Asking if it's okay if I ask your daughter out, to date, officially" he looks around feeling stupid about doing this. But he wanted to do something. Part of it is his own guilt, his own...issues. "Right" he whispers looking back at the grave. "Good talk" he mumbles and then walks away.

.....................

In a moment much like the one Elena went through after her return, she stands at the top of a set of stairs, dressed up to party. Dick and Barbara stand at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her. And Tony lingers at the bar, his eyes on her despite the blonde twins at his side trying to get his attention, he doesn't see them, not when Elena looks like that. Tight, sinfully tight, black dress with gold accessories that make her look....he loved the pink, he loved the red, but seeing her in black is something else. Elena takes a breath and sets her hand on the railing ready to descend. This is her first birthday after the death of her father, it's bittersweet. She has a party every year, except for the year before because of her kidnapping. But Bruce has been at each and every single one of her birthdays, without fail. And he's not here to celebrate it with her. Dick gives her a smile as she approaches him, stepping down the stairs. Tony slips in front of Dick who shoots him a look but smirks when he turns to Barbara who takes his hand and shakes her head. Both of them know how both Elena and Tony feel about one another. They've seen the looks, watched them together. They recognize the signs.

"Look at you" Tony teases when Elena reaches him, she smiles at him, but there is that sadness behind her eyes, today is a bad day. She misses her dad. He holds out his hand to her. "Would you like a drink?" he asks her as she takes his hand, she nods.

"Please" she whispers, he brushes his thumb over the back of her hand and escorts her across the room to the bar, her hand clutching to his. He's not bothered about press photos that will come of this. He has a plan in his mind. And tonight.....their relationship will change.

.....................

Elena makes the rounds during her party, and Tony has to let her do it alone but he watches her weave and charm her way through the room, applying some of her businesswoman personas to help her remain calm and collected among people that she barely knows. People that only come creeping out of the woodwork once a year for this party. But he loses sight of her at one point, so he goes looking for her. Wanting to check on her. He finds her on the balcony overlooking the city, it's a beautiful view, and he's not just talking about the city. She leans on the railing taking a few deep breaths, a glass of champagne in her hand. He leans at her side, both of them comfortable in their silence. His fingers brush against hers and she glances at him. Both of them sharing a look.

"Thank you," she tells him, he frowns a little. "For being here" she adds and looks back out at the city. "I..." she taps her nails against the glass. "I am glad you're here" she whispers, he threads his fingers with hers and leans closer to kiss her head, she smiles softly and closes her eyes.

"You're welcome" he assures her. It's now or never. It has to be now. He turns to lean on his side, his eyes on her face. "Elena" he starts, she hums and looks at him, twisting slightly to face him. "I was kind of thinking" Tony starts playing with her fingers, she cocks her head trying to read him. "If well...." he clears his throat and sighs. "Look, I've never asked someone out before, I mean proper asking them out" he lifts his eyes to hers.

"Is that what you're doing?" she teases lightly. "Asking me to be your girlfriend?" he rubs the back of his neck and nods. "Even after my behavior the last few months?"

"Lena" he whispers. "You were grieving," he tells her. "It was okay" he leans closer to her. "I like to think that this last year...I've seen all these sides to you" her eyes search his. "I've seen how strong and smart you are, but I've also seen how kind and caring and how much you love your family" she steps closer to him and smirks up at him. "I like you" he admits. "A lot..."

"Infamous ladies man is willing to go steady" she comments. "She must be something else," she tells him, he smirks.

"The best" he agrees.

"How can a girl say no to that?" she whispers warmly, he smiles at her and leans closer to kiss her, she hums happily against his lips. 

…......

Dick pulls his tie free as he drops into the seat next to Barbara, the two of them had joined Elena and Tony after the party at the Glasshouse. The new couple sits across from them, Elena curled into Tony's side.

“I'm glad you two finally decided to take the plunge” Dick teases. “You've basically been there all this time just...Without the titles”

“Yeah” Tony agrees.

“We have some news, as well” Dick admits smiling down at Barbara at his side. He threads his fingers through hers and kisses the back of her hand. “You want to tell them?” he asks Barbara who nods and turns to face Elena and Tony.

“I'm pregnant,” Barbara tells them, Elena bursts into a smile and stands moving to hug Barbara. Tony doesn't know them both well enough yet to be at the hugging stage but he does stand and shake Dick's hand.

“This is great” Elena comments softly. Some good news in the face of death that's marked them the last few months. “I'm so happy for you” she adds, Dick pulls her into a hug, she clutches to him, he knows just where her mind went. That Bruce wouldn't be here to see his first grandchild. That he's going to miss out on this. Bruce would have been a good grandfather.

“I know” Dick whispers in her ear. “But we'll tell them all about him” he kisses her head and pulls back from her. “Plus they'll have Auntie Elena...” he teases, she smiles and nods. “And she's pretty awesome” he adds poking her cheek before pulling her into another hug, holding onto her tightly. 

 

 


	12. Chapter Nine

 

Batwoman sprints across a rooftop, pushing herself hard, giving chase. She turns her head slightly to see Nightwing running across the building next to her. They share a look before both look down at their prey. Running and laughing away from them. Manically. The Joker. His feet splash through the puddles from the earlier rain as the two vigilantes follow him. Nightwing jumps from the roof, using a grappling hook to catch and swing himself closer to the lunatic, he rolls landing and lunges to his feet before he's running again. Batwoman jumps a gap between buildings and picks up the chase again after side rolling to her feet. Batwoman jumps off the edge of the roof, raising her arms with her cape to slow her descent. Her feet hit the pavement and she's pounding forward, launching and vaulting over crates to reach him. She's not losing him. Not tonight. Everything in her life is starting to work out and this...he is the last piece that needs to fall into place. She grabs the bolas from her belt and launches them at the Joker, they wrap around his legs, tripping him, he scrambles trying to pull himself free as the two costumed crusaders rush towards him. He gets to his feet just in time for Batwoman to roundhouse kick at him, but he dances out of the way of her foot and straight into Nightwing's fist. The Joker spins with the force and straight into another kick from Batwoman, he flies back against the wall and slumps slightly, but that stupid grin doesn't leave his face. Batwoman is over him, her fist coming down, over and over and over again into his face, her rage coming to the surface. Nightwing grabs her wrist to stop her, Batwoman shoves him back from her, and renews her assault on the Joker. Tears streaming from under her mask. This is the man that killed her father. That took him from her. She is not about to go easy on him. She's not letting him leave here alive. She's determined. Nightwing pulls her back, more forceful this time, yanks her from the Joker who lays beaten and bleeding in a puddle that's turning red with his blood.

“He's down,” Nightwing tells her, holding her against his chest. “He's down, we got him” he assures her, Batwoman's chest heavies with heavy breaths. He knows she would never be able to live with herself if she broke Batman's no kill code. She would hate herself for stooping to murder for vengeance. She trembles in his arms as she starts to calm down. “We got him” Nightwing repeats softer.

…............

Batwoman and Nightwing stand together as Fury approaches them, behind him a collection of his agents escort a restrained Joker into a heavily armored van. Batwoman's eyes don't leave the Joker until the agents shut the van doors.

“This must be bittersweet for you both” Fury offers. “But...job well done”

“He shouldn't have been able to escape in the first place” Batwoman scolds.

“We're still looking into it,” Fury tells her. “And you both will be told as soon as we know” he nods to them both and then walks away. The two vigilantes watch as Shield leaves the scene, all traces gone before Batwoman takes a deep breath.

“Now what?” Nightwing asks.

“There's always crime” Batwoman answers. “Always people that need saving” she looks to him, Nightwing nods in agreement. “Maybe you should think about taking a step back” she comments. “With a baby on the way”

“And leave you out here, alone?” he asks her. She shrugs a little.

“I'm sure I can find another sidekick”

“Whoa....partner....we're partners, I am not a sidekick” he warns as she walks away. “Hey” he jogs to catch up with her. “Maybe you could get a mutant one, that would pretty cool” he comments walking at her side.

“Maybe I could ask Tony's sister” Elena agrees. “She's a mutant, Tony says she's pretty powerful....oh” she realizes. “She's...off in Rio” she states and shakes her head. “I don't know...I'd feel pretty useless” she admits. “I'm just human, no powers....”

“You can still kick ass” Nightwing assures her, she snorts a little.

…...............

Elena pulls a towel through her hair as she leaves the bathroom, Tony had headed off to get them food for dinner and she'd decided to have a shower whilst he does that. She feels better after the arrest and incarceration of the Joker. Her first real Batwoman score. She takes a breath setting the towel on her bed just as the intruder alarm goes off and she moves fast, grabbing a gun from under her bedside table and stalking out of the room.

…...............

Elena is careful as she moves through her home, checking corners and shadows just in case. She turns into her living room, gun held up, ready to go. And what she finds in there causes her eyes to widen, her breath to catch, the gun even falls from her fingers as she takes in her intruder. He smiles softly at her. Face full of sadness as he steps into the light. Elena makes a noise in the back of her throat.

“Dad?” she asks, her voice breaking, Bruce Wayne stands, very much alive in her living room.

“Hey, honey” he whispers stepping closer to her. Elena pulls a face, cringing slightly and then shakes her head backing away from him.

“No” she breaths. “No, no, no....this isn't real”

“Elena” Bruce starts, she takes a harsh breath and looks away from him. “Elena, I'm here, I promise, please let me explain”

“What's to explain?” she asks him angrily. “You left me....you what? Faked your death and kept it from me?”

“I know how it looks” he whispers reaching her as she leans against the wall. “No one could know,” he tells her. “Not even you and Dick” he reaches for her. “Not even Pepper” he adds brushing her hair back, she's crying now as she looks up at him.

“Dad” she whispers sadly stepping into his chest.

“I'm sorry” he whispers holding her close. “I'm so sorry” she crumbles in his arms, her knees giving out, only staying on her feet thanks to Bruce's hold on her. “I'm sorry,” he tells her, his own voice breaking. She clutches to his shirt as she cries. 

…...........

“I was the target,” Bruce tells Elena her as he pours them both a drink. “And I knew he'd never stop looking for a way to kill me” Elena sniffles a little. “I'm not as young as I once was, fighting back is...difficult” he moves back to her with the drinks. “So when I was alerted to the bomb in the house, and knowing you were outside and safe...I thought it best to disappear until the Joker was....found” he sits across from her and holds out the second drink, she takes a breath and then takes the glass from him. “I wanted to tell you” he admits. “Everyday I picked up the phone intending to call but...but I couldn't. Whilst he was out there, you were at risk....if I lived, if I had survived that attack.....he would turn his attention to you....but he got what he wanted” she sighs a little. It makes sense, sort of, but it still hurts. “He gave up”

“Yeah” she closes her eyes and then takes a nice big drink from her glass.

“I heard you and Dick got him” He states proudly. “That's great...” The front door opens and closes with Tony's return. Tony drops the keys in the bowl and whistles as he walks into the living room.

“They didn't have that chicken dish you like so I thought pork...it's basically the same....” he stops, his eyes landing on Bruce sat on her couch. “Thing” he whispers finishing his sentence. “Lena” Tony whispers staring at Bruce. “I swear I've only had like two drinks today but....”

“Yeah” she stops him. “He's here” she agrees with a sigh, Tony nods a little and looks between them. “I'll tell you later” she assures him, Tony nods a little and looks to the bag in his arms.

“I'll grab some plates,” he tells them and heads into the kitchen. Elena turns towards Bruce.

“Me and Tony....we're...”

“I know” Bruce stops her. “I've been keeping tabs on you, making sure you're okay” she sighs a little and runs her fingers through her hair. “If there had been any other way....”

“I get it” she whispers. “I understand.....don't like it but...I understand” she looks to him.

“I should make the rounds,” he tells her as he stands, she joins him, shifting around the table to stand with him, he plays with her hair a little. “I still have to drop in on Dick....and Pepper”

“Yeah” she touches his jacket and then wraps her arms around his middle, he looks down at her and then strokes her hair.

“I'm sorry I had to hurt you, to save you” he offers again kissing her head and holding onto her. 

 

 


	13. Chapter Ten

 

Batwoman is fighting at Stark Expo, her grapple gun pierces the armor of one of the drones and she yanks pulling it closer to her so she can land a kick to its chest. She is going to kill Tony for this. She jumps and wraps herself around the drone pulling the wire of her grapple gun around its neck. Iron Man drops down behind her and grabs Batwoman around the waist, hoisting her off the drone and into his arms.

“Hey!” she complains as he takes off with her, just as the drone explodes.

…............

Iron Man drops onto a roof and releases Batwoman who spins out of his hold and glares slightly, but she does know that he just saved her life. She takes a breath and then begins to walk away. He pulls his helmet off and follows her.

“Whoa, hey” he grabs her arm and pulls her back toward him. “What's the hurry?” he asks her, she turns to him.

“Places to be” she answers ready to leave again.

“You're not going to tell me who you are?” he asks. “You've been popping up for almost a year now....I'll tell you who I am”

“Everyone knows who you are” she counters. “Tony Stark” she adds. He shrugs a little.

“Then I am at a disadvantage,” he tells her. She knew this day would come, one day, she always knew she would tell him the truth because she wanted to. And she supposes now is a good time. They're in a good place.

“Fine” she agrees. She sighs and reaches up, her fingers pulling the mask from her face, her hair tumbling down her back. Reveling Elena to him. He stares at her as she fumbles with her mask.

"Elena" he states. "You're Batwoman?" she nods a little. “Marry me” he states, she frowns and looks up at him. She rolls her eyes and starts to walk away. 

“Unbelievable” she grumbles pulling her mask back over her head.

“I'm serious” Tony counters hurrying after her, he grabs her arm and turns her to him.

“No,” she tells him and shrugs off his arm.

“Why not?”

“Because we've barely known one another more than a year” she argues. “Because we literally only started dating three months ago”

“Yeah, so....nothing about what we are is normal or average, Elena” he states stepping closer to her. “Look at what we're currently wearing” he teases, she smiles a little looking down at her Batwoman costume. “You saved my life,” he tells her. “With Stane...you...you were right there with me, all that time...” she nods. He smiles at her and pulls her mask back off. “You're amazing” he admits leaning closer to kiss her.

…................

 **Two days later:**  Tony wakes in Elena's bed. The sun only just rising over the lake beyond the windows. He has to hand it to her, this is one hell one hell of a view to wake up to. He smiles and turns over to find her side of the bed warm but empty. Tony stretches and then jerks up seeing Alfred in the doorway, Alfred simply smiles softly.

“Miss Wayne is in her study with her father and brother if you would like to join them”

“I don't want to intrude” Tony states.

“You won't be” Alfred assures him. “She asked me to fetch you”

“Oh,” Tony whispers and then nods. “Alright then” Alfred turns and walks away. Tony takes a breath and climbs out of the bed looking for his clothes.

…............

Bruce leans on Elena's desk as she looks out the window, Dick is leaning back against the bookcase. Tony glances between them all as he enters the room.

“What's going on?” he asks. “What's with the early morning meeting of minds?”

“Batwoman puts one insane lunatic away and another escapes” Dick pauses and looks to Elena. “No offense” Elena shoots him a look.

“Some taken” she counters. “This is my mother”

“Selina escaped?” Tony asks, Elena nods.

“Same day Dick and I get the Joker” she adds.

“So what's the plan?” Tony counter asks looking at Elena.

“She'll go to ground for a while” Bruce answers instead. “We'll keep an eye open for any Catwoman crimes...till then, nothing we can do” he gives Elena a smile. “She might contact you” Elena snorts and rolls her eyes. “You have her stuff” he reminds her, Elena glances to him. Bruce's cell phone rings and he glances at it in his hand. “That's Pepper, I have to take this...I have a lot of making up to do” he comments.

“Barbara's got her first scan today” Dick adds. “I have to be there...” Bruce and Dick share a look before they start to leave.

“Question” Tony whispers as the door closes behind Dick. Tony who looks over Elena's collect of books.

“What?” she asks him leaning back against her desk, her arms folded over her chest.

“You never did answer me” he admits turning to face her, she cocks her head. “I asked you to marry me” he reminds her. “On that roof......”

“Tony” she sighs pushing away from the desk. “We did talk about this...it's too soon”

“Says who?” he asks her.

“Me” she answers.

“I'm not saying we run off and get married tomorrow” he argues. “I'm saying one day” he takes her hand. “A year...two...ten.......Iron Man and Batwoman” he teases. “I could use a sidekick” she pulls a face and moves away from him.

“Sidekick?” she asks. “No way...I've been doing this longer, this is my legacy”

“Yeah, cause your dad was Batman” he mocks, she raises an eyebrow at him. “Oh my god, Bruce was Batman?!” he asks her, she sighs a little.

“You think I just picked that suit at random?” she asks him, he pulls a face and nods a little. “After what happened in Afghanistan” she explains. “I felt...lost” she admits. “I told you that nothing changed, that I hadn't changed....but it had, everything had...so I started training, my sabbatical away, all those months...training. And then....the suit” she shrugs a little. “I'm not like you, Tony, I'm not Iron Man...What I do...I do from the shadows...not in the headlines”, she throws down a copy of a newspaper with Iron Man on the front. “It wouldn't work...him and Batwoman...”

“Maybe not” he agrees knowing that they have two different MO's. He grabs her wrist and pulls her in for a kiss, his hands warm against her back. “But me and you” he starts. “Marry me” he whispers against her lips. “Just say yes....” she searches his eyes as she strokes at the back of his hair.

“Okay,” she caves. “Okay, I'll marry you” he smiles and lifts her up.

“Now...back to bed, it's still early” she nods and nuzzles into his neck as he carries her out of the room. 

"I love you" she whispers into his neck, Tony almost stumbles carrying her, she senses this and stiffens in his arms. "Okay, I didn't say that," she tells him pulling away, or tries to anyway. 

"What?" he asks her. 

"Nothing" she mumbles in answer. 

"Say it again" he whispers. "Tell me that again" 

"Tony" she warns pulling at his arms. 

"No" he scolds holding to her tightly. "Say it" she sighs and hangs her head. 

"I said; I love you" she admits, Tony sets her down on the back of her couch and lifts her chin so she's looking at him. 

"Listen" he starts and smirks. "Because chances are I'm only going to say it once" he takes a breath and then kisses her, he nudges her nose and searches her eyes when he pulls back. "I love you too" he whispers against her lips

 


	14. Epilogue

 

Tony and Elena sit together in some form of a warehouse that's been fitted with Shield standard equipment. In front of them, there are two files. Tony fidgets as he fights the urge to open the one in front of him. He loses that fight. He picks up the file. Avengers Initiative Preliminary Report. Tony shows it to Elena who raises an eyebrow back at him.

“Don't be nosy” she teases reaching for the file, he kisses her as he holds the file out of reach. She hums against his lips, her arm wrapping around his neck, her new engagement ring catching the light slightly. Fury clears his throat behind them causing Tony to pull back from Elena. Fury motions to the file in Tony's hand.

“I don’t think I want you looking at that. I’m not sure it pertains to you anymore. Now this, on the other hand, is Agent Romanoff’s assessment of you. Read it” Fury hands Tony the file, Tony glances down to it as he opens it.

“'Personality overview. Mr. Stark displays compulsive behavior.' In my own defense, that was last week. 'Prone to self-destructive tendencies.' I was dying. I mean, please. Aren’t we all? 'Textbook narcissism'? Agreed. Okay, here it is. 'Recruitment assessment for Avenger Initiative. Iron Man? Yes.' I gotta think about it”

"Read on” Fury pushes.

“'Tony Stark not… Not recommended'? That doesn’t make any sense. How can you approve me but not approve me? I got a new ticker. I’m trying to do right by Elena. I’m in a stable-” Elena raises an eyebrow at Tony. “Ish” Tony adds. “Relationship” Fury walks round and rests against the table by Tony’s chair.

“Which leads us to believe at this juncture we’d only like to use you as a consultant” Tony stands and offers his hand. They shake. Tony clasps his other hand on the top of Fury's.

“You can’t afford me” Tony goes to leave, but turns around again. “Then again, I will waive my customary retainer in exchange for a small favor. Elena and I are being honored in Washington and we need a presenter”

“I’ll see what I can do” Tony nods and turns to leave, Elena raises an eyebrow. “Don't you want to know what we think of Miss Wayne?” Fury asks, Tony stops and turns back.

“This is for her too?” he asks walking back to the table. Fury pushes forward the other file to Elena, she sits up.

“Infinite Defenders?” she asks reading the top.

“We know how bad this world can be,” Fury tells her. “And whilst...One team would be welcome....two...would be pragmatic”

“Don't you already have the X-men on the books?” Tony asks sitting back down.

“Our relationship with the X-Men is....strained” Fury admits.

“Yeah, no shit” Tony mumbles knowing why, there was an issue with a few rogue agents about a decade back when they kidnapped and experimented on mutant children, and Shield tried to cover it up. It was before Fury took over as Director, and since then, he's been trying to mend the bridges that his predecessor burnt. Not to mention the whole Hulk thing, and Laurie's involvement in that, the government still out there looking for her. Shield have done their part to keep them off her scent, but too well, because they lost her too. 

“If we could find her...” Fury starts. “Your sister would also be an ideal candidate for the Defenders”

“My sister is dead,” Tony tells him quickly. Fury raises an eyebrow.

“Let's not” Fury argues. “We've been monitoring Dr. Juspeczyk for a while, and whilst we're having trouble locating her at this very moment...” Tony and Elena share a look, they both know exactly where Laurie is at the moment. At her farm, feet up, baby on the way. “We're hopeful we can count on her cooperation if we need it. And I believe having a mutant on the team would help with relationships with them” Tony sighs a little and looks to Elena, she offers a short shrug. She's not against a team of individuals capable of defending the earth. It's basically what she does anyway just alone. And if they can get Laurie on board then it's at least one friendly face. Elena turns to Fury.

“Alright, whatever” she comments. “Put my name down” she shrugs. “I'll help...if you can get Laurie on board” Tony looks down and smirks knowing there is no way in hell Laurie would ever help the government.

…......

Tony sits typing away a message to Laurie, Happy waits patiently in the front of the car, they're just waiting on Elena to join them. The car door opens and she climbs in before closing the door. 

“You know Laurie will never agree to work for Shield” Tony comments as Elena shifts along the seat to his side.

“Yeah, I know” she assures him. “I don't think Laurie is going to be wanting to leave that farm any time soon” Tony hums in agreement.

“She just needs time” Tony looks at her. “She was like this after the first time he left” he mumbles. “And after Lawrence died”

“Lawrence?” Elena asks, Tony nods.

“Her husband”

“She was married?” Elena turns to him, pulling her leg onto the seat. “I didn't know that, you never told me”

“Yeah, well, it's Laurie's stuff...and it wasn't exactly a happy marriage, at the end...”

“She fell in love with Banner” Elena realizes. “Whilst married” Tony nods.

“She really loved Banner” Tony whispers sadly, he's hated seeing how upset she's been the last week or so. When he saw her lying there in that hospital bed, all hooked up and patched up, he realized how close he'd come to losing the last of his family. “She still does” he adds knowing that Banner is her one, he sees it in her eyes. It's the same look he saw in his mother's eyes when she'd talk about things that made her beyond happy. Laurie is so much like his mother, looks like her, it's...strange actually. He shakes his head.

“She's going to be fine” Elena rubs his shoulder and he nods a little. “She's got you” She adds. “And me...and Happy” she motions to Happy. “And her family at Xavier's”

“Yeah, I know,” Tony tells her kissing her head. “Thanks” he whispers as he pulls her closer to him. Elena plays with the hair on the back of her neck.

“Wanna go see her?” she asks him, Tony nods. “Happy” she states.

“I heard, Miss Wayne, it'll be a few hours but I'll get you both there” Happy assures them, Tony nudges Elena's nose.

“Thank you” he mouths to her, she shrugs and kisses his nose before pulling back from him.

…........................

Laurie smiles seeing Tony walking towards her home, he smiles back and picks up the pace to pull her into a hug. Sometimes all he needs, is his family, his baby sister. He holds tightly as he works through his emotions, Laurie leans into him, needing him just as much as he needs her. But everything will be alright. He has Elena. And Laurie knows that Elena is going to look after him. 

 

**_'Elena will return in.....'_ **

 

 


End file.
